


Lost in the Met

by super_madi



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, She is lost, Strangers, inspired by Met Gala, jughead is an intern, the metropolitan museum of art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_madi/pseuds/super_madi
Summary: Inspired by Lili and Cole's Vogue Interviews from the Met Gala 2018.About how Cole used to Intern at the Met and Lili said she was going to get lost.





	Lost in the Met

**Author's Note:**

> "This place used to be my old stomping ground... This and the Natural History Museum. I interned at the Met for a little bit, so it's nice to come back."
> 
> "If there was a headline about what happens in there what would it be?"  
> "Lili gets lost in The Met."

She had been wandering around in circles for about half an hour now. She was too stubborn to grab a map and she had seen anyone for a while who could help here.

She had thought she could find her way around but after she was unable to find the American Artist exhibit. 

 

“Um excuse me, but do you need help?” 

She looked up and was met with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. It took her a minute to find her voice, “Um yeah, what gave that away?” She asked blushing.

“I’ve seen enough lost faces to recognize one. Plus your notebook says American Artist yet these are Europeans.” 

Her face went red in embarrassment. “Oh my god. That would make so much more sense.”

The cute guy rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke. “I can show you up there if you’d like?” 

She looked at his name tag: 

_Forsythe Jones_

_Intern_

“Uh Okay.” 

They began walking towards the correct exhibit. Using the corner of her eye she checked him out. He was tall with dark black hair that peaked out of a beanie.  

“So what class is this for?” He spoke trying to fill the awkwardness between them.

“Uh, Art History.”

“Oh with Williams or Johnson?” 

She looked at him confused. “Neither.” 

“Well, then you must not go to NYU like I do then.” 

“Oh no. Columbia.” 

“Ah okay, And what degree are you working towards at Columbia?” 

“Journalism. What about you?” 

“Creative Writing.” 

“How did you end up as an intern at the Met then?” 

“My minor is in Ancient Studies which is just Anthropology, and I also have a passion for photography.” 

“Wow.” She brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. “You must really love this place to want to intern here.” 

She placed her hand over her mouth realizing how rude she sounded. “Oh my god I didn’t mean it like that-“ 

“No it’s okay,” he said awkwardly laughing. “I grew up here so I’ve always loved it.” 

She nodded silently. 

“Uh so this is it up here, is there a specific piece or artist you are looking for?” 

“My project is on Van Gogh so I know what I am looking for, but thank you.” She said with a polite smile. 

“Well if you need any more help just ask,” he responded with a small smile. 

She thanked him and he walked out of the small gallery. She watched him leave wishing he would stay.

But she didn’t want to bother him anymore and so she let him go. 

She finished her assignment within the hour and as she walked out she walked by the intern desk but didn’t see the beanie-wearing boy. Slightly disappointed she left the museum. 

 

~~~

 

As the rest of the week went on she kept finding herself getting distracted by the thought of the attractive guy she had met.

The way his eyes sparkled as he smiled and talked about his passions was practically etched in her mind.

 Currently, she was lost in thought as she sat in a small coffee shop with her roommate and their gay best friend.

 

“Betty, are you even listening?” Veronica spoke breaking her from her own head.

“Hm? Oh no, I’m sorry I was lost in thought,” she apologized to her best friend. 

“Oh my god,” Kevin said almost bouncing with excitement. “ I know that look! That’s the look when Betty meets a cute boy!” 

Betty didn’t deny but only blushed. 

“No way,” Veronica said moving her cup off to the side so she could be directly facing her. “Spill Now.”  

“Fine. Well, do you remember when I went to The Met for that project well he’s an intern there.” 

“Did you get his name?” Kevin asked more interested than he was before. 

“No but I saw his name tag.” 

“Okay well let’s look him up online!” Veronica said pulling out her smartphone. 

“I already tried. He’s a ghost, no facebook, twitter, Instagram. Not even an old account from like middle school,” she said with a sigh as she dramatically put her head on the table. 

Kevin and Veronica then looked at each other with devious smiles. 

“Clear your schedule for this weekend, we have a guy to find.”

 

~~~

 

On Saturday Kevin and Veronica practically dragged the blonde to the museum. They spent the whole morning dressing her up and doing her makeup, for they were determined to get his attention. 

Veronica walked in first with Kevin and Betty in tow. He had his arm wrapped through Betty’s so she could escape or chicken out. 

They approached the intern desk where a young brunette girl sat reading a magazine. Before she could even look up Veronica started talking. 

“Hi I’m looking for one of your interns, his name is Forsythe Jones.” 

“Today’s actually his day off,” the girl said half bored.

“Oh,” Betty said disappointed and ready to leave. 

“But he spends a lot of his days off looking around upstairs. He might be in the photo exhibit.”

Her face immediately brightened up. She sneaked out of Kevin’s hold and began making her way up the stairs towards the photography exhibit on the second floor. 

It was like she was in a trance and knew exactly where to go. If you asked her how to get to the exhibit she wouldn’t be able to tell you, but somehow she made it. 

She stopped right before entering the gallery room. 

 

“Betty, go.” Her friends pushed her gently. 

She spun around with the look of worry on her face. 

“I can’t do this.” 

“Hey don’t do that, don't doubt yourself. This guy could be your soulmate but you will never know if you don’t try. So go in there and if its empty then we will stop trying.” Veronica said placing her hand on Betty’s shoulder supportively. 

 

Getting a moment of confidence she turned around and walked into the gallery room. It was an open room with a few  benches and some interrupting walls that hid some of the art. She walked around the room a little bit until she came around a corner and found the beanie wearing male sitting on a bench admiring the piece in front of him. 

She slowly moved towards him not wanting to startle him. Before she was about to turn and run away he looked up and smiled. 

“Hey.” 

“Uh hi,” she replied with a shy smile.

“Another project?” He asked as he raised his eyebrows. She could see him checking out her outfit and tried not to blush. 

“No,” she looked back to her friends who were doing a terrible job of hiding. “i actually came looking for you.” 

“Me?” 

“Yeah I kind of developed a crush on you,” she said quietly.

“Really? You have a crush on me?” 

“Why do you sound like that is so wrong?”

“No I don’t mean to, I just didn’t ever expect a beautiful girl like you to ever even really talk to me rather crush on me.” 

“I would of found you on Facebook or something but I couldn’t find the name on your name tag anywhere.” 

“Oh right,” he said running his hand though his hair. “I actually go by a nickname.” 

He held out his hand to introduce himself, “Jughead Jones.” 

She met his hand and shook it while introducing herself, “Elizabeth Cooper, but everyone calls me Betty.” 

“Well Betty it is really nice to meet you,” he said smiling. “If you have time I can show you around a little, this time less formal.” 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” 

Suddenly her friends started making loud and inconspicuous noises from across the gallery. 

“Uh actually give me one minute.” 

He nodded and she quickly walked over to her friends not bothering to hide anymore. 

“So how’s it going?” Kevin asked in a singing like voice. 

“Pretty Good. It turns out he goes by a nickname that’s why he seemed like a ghost, and he invite for me to walk around with him.” 

“Well, why are you standing over here talking to us when that brooding hottie is over there waiting for you!” Veronica practically yelled. 

“Because my idiot friends caused a lot of noise and made me feel awkward. I’ll just see you guys back at the apartment later.” 

She then walked away from her friends and back to the guy who was trying not to listen to their conversation. 

“Ready to go?” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to kudos if you liked and comment what you thought, any criticism helps :)


End file.
